


Don't Give Up Walking 'Cause You Gave Up Shoes

by 2by4



Series: Avengers Team 2.0 (or Adventures of YouTuber Bucky) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, have y'all seen The Wiz?, only rated T because I used the F word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2by4/pseuds/2by4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Rhodey furthers the team's Pop-Culture education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Up Walking 'Cause You Gave Up Shoes

“What do you mean you’ve never seen it?” Sam asked with a look on xyr face that clearly stated they might as well have admitted to drowning kittens and throwing old ladies in front of trains. “How has anyone not seen  _The Wiz_?”

The look Natasha gave Clint and Pietro could strip skin from bones, Clint just rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to know not knowing what  _The Wiz_  is would offend Sam’s delicate pop culture sensibilities. He and Pietro had just been YouTube hopping and had landed on a small [clip from a  _Family Guy_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4yphy5dXAw)episode. 

Sam had laughed and said, "Now I want to watch  _The Wiz_." 

And Pietro, the well meaning idiot, had asked, "What's  _The Wiz_?" Which had led to everyone but Rhodey (and the Vision, but he doesn't count since he's seen everything that's on the internet)  admitting that they'd never seen the movie.

"I put it on your list, Steve!" Sam argued. "I played  _Ease on Down the Road_ at least five times while we were searching for Bucky."

Steve gave a sheepish shrug. "I must not have gotten to it yet."

"It starred Michael Jackson and Diana Ross. It was a masterpiece of our generation! I had to have watched it like a million times when I was a kid. It was the only version of  _The Wizard of Oz_  I'd ever seen until I was seventeen."

Rhodey added, "We owned it on VHS. Watched it so many times, the tape wore out and we had to replace it, twice. I got it on DVD at home."

"The whole EXO-7 team used to sing  _Slide Some Oil to Me_ whenever we were doing maintenance on our wings." 

"I sing  _You Can't Win_  everytime something fucks up," Rhodey stated, "and I say 'don't nobody bring me no bad news' everytime Pepper or Tony calls."

"This movie," Wanda said, "It was obviously a big part of your childhoods. But, just as obviously, we did not have the same childhood as you."

Sam sighed. "There's only one way to fix this."

"Movie night." Rhodey finished.

"I'll make the popcorn," Bucky volunteered.

-

The next video uploaded to Bucky's YouTube channel was of the team singing and dancing to  _Ease on Down the Road._ Including Natasha giving Clint a piggyback ride on the line "don't you carry nothing that might be a load" and Pietro running a super fast circle ending a few feet from where he'd started on the "every step you take leaves you three, four steps behind" and Bucky and Sam swing dancing through the chorus.

It becomes his second most liked video on the channel and the comments all pretty much said "oh my god, the avengers are such dorks and I love them."


End file.
